FIC SASODEI
by Minami18
Summary: leoan solo si les gusta el yaoi sasodei OwO AUN NO SE ME OCURRE TITULO -.-


Deidara y sasori akaban de llegar de una mision…estaba oculta cuando vi esto...pero me entere d todo… sasori abia llegado tranquilo pero deidara parecia algo inquieto

-y q tal les fue?- pregunto kakuzu mientras jugaba poker con itachi y kisame..hidan se habia dormido por lo aburrido q estaba

- todo salio bien pero ubiera sido mejor si deidara no se abiera caido en el agua..- dijo el marionetista en tono serio. Esto iso q deidara lo mirara extrañado

Danna…-dijo el rubio con un aire preocupado.

Jeje eso kiere decir q deidara no sabe nadar jeje-dijo kakuzu-

OMG! JUAJJAJA-empezo kisame- como q no sabe nadar jejeje todo el mundo sabe JAJAJAJA

Bueno.. parece q no todo el mundo sabe como comportarse en una mi…-dijo sasori –

CALLATE MALDITO BASTARDO —le interrumpio deidara- NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR ASI ME MI!! –agarro la mesa donde jugaban los otro y la lanzo hacia kakuzu, itachi, kisame y hidan

Por dios deidara calmate –le dijo sasori pero deidara salio corriendo a su cuarto- deidara espera!!

Sasori se fue alli, pude salir de mi escondite para ver a los otros de akatsuki en la pared desangrandose por el golpe de la mesa… solo itachi y hidan estaban intactos

Ves lo q provocas kakuzu…-dijo kisame- ahora deidara nos odia-

Callate cara de pez- dijo kakuzu, kien estaba furioso por aber perdido casi todo el dinero x culpa de deidara- oye hidan despierta!

No no … cinco minutos mas por favor…-decía hidan medio dormido- por favor zzzzz…

Luego volvi a escabullirme para ir a la abitacion de deidara y entrar sin q se diera cuenta

Deidara se veia muy mal x lo q dijo sasori… se kito la capa y se sento en su cama llorando al poco rato llego sasori…

Deidara… lo siento mucho –di sasori ke parecia un poco arrepentido- no devi ofenderte asi pero.. ¿por q lloras?

Y a ti q te importa?-dijo deidara en voz baja luego rompió a llorar- esta a sido mi primera misión… Y lo he estropeado todo… si sigo asi los demas nunca van a aceptarme… nunca sere tan bueno como ellos

Sasori se le acerco tirnamente - vamos deidara no hay necesidad de q llores no les agas caso trankilisate ellos no saban lo bueno quien eres realmente quedate trankilo

Deidara furioso le va a golpear pero sasori lo detiene- NO TE METAS EN ASUNTOS Q NO SON TUYOS SASORI-le golpea denuevo pero sasori lo detiene

Q es lo q te secede?-dece sasori y luego lo tira a su cama-eres muy debil

Sasori… sal de mi habitación ahora mismo- le dijo deidara furioso-

Deidara escuchame por favor-deijo sasori en aire procupàdo

Escucha…-dijo deidara mas trankilo- si no sales de mi avitacion ahora mismo.. te hare pedasos en este instante

Bueno mr.patea traseros as los q kieras –dijo de forma muy fria- pero recuerda q trate de acerte entrar en en razon… perdona por aber venido-y salio de la habitación

Estaba apunto de salir d mi escondite cuando deidara arrojo un libro con todas sus fuerzas a la puerta

Jodido sasori…-luego se fue al armario donde yo estaba tuve q irme rápidamente hacia el baño para q no me viera pero deidara comenzó a kitarse la ropa – creo q me vendrá bien un baño – por suerte tuve tiempo de buscar un buen escondite antes de q el entrara. al estar dentro y llenar agua la tina encuntra en un rincón una caja llena de cervezas – q es esto?- se toma una y pone una cara muy tierna- kyaaaa esto es delicioso-luego se metio a la tina… parecia refexionar…

-me siento mal x lo q le dije a sasori- comenzó repentinamente- creo q debí haber aceptado sus disculpas…-volvió a tomar otro sorbo de la cerveza- hum… pero q va… da igual lo que piense sasori…-deidara se veía un poco raro.

Luego active mi sharingan y me esforcé para llegar a la abitacion de sasori. Se encontaba acostado en su cama y parecia q también reflexionaba x lo q abia echo.Luego me parecio aber leido su expresión y empeze a leer sus labio mientras ablaba

Realmente… creo q a deidara no le parecio nada amable lo q le dije -dijo el mientras atraia a una de sus marionetas- realmente creo q siento algo x el…-se acerco a su marioneta y la beso pero luego la tiro al suelo de forma muy brusca-DETENTE SASORI! tengo q pedirle disculpas a deidara

Deidara abia salio ya de baño estaba un poco… miento… muy borracho. Se habia tomado todas las cerbezas q abian en la caja...deidara se abia dormido asi q pude salir de mi escondite y andar trankilamente x su abitacion…

¡TOC TOC! –se escucho de la puerta- deidara soy yo sasori! – tuve q irme rapidamente al armario y active mi sharingan pare ver mejor – vamos deidara ableme!!

Nunca!! – dijo deidara medio dormido- vete de aki

Vamos deidara! –insistio sasori- tengo q decirte algo muy importante – justo cuando dijo eso aparecio itachi por detrás

Buena suerte esta noche… marioneta –dijo itachi en tono de burla y eso iso enojar mucho a sasori kien abrio la puerta de golpe

Dei…-y se quedo callado. Mire para ver x q se abia callado… kede en show x un rato antes de q ami y a sasori nos comenzara una hemorragia nasal… DEIDARA ESTA TIRADO EN EL SUELO, BORRACHO Y LO PEOR DE TODO…¡¡DESNUDO!!NO LO PODIA CREER!!

SANTO DIOS!!- dejo sasori kien no podia parar de sangrar x lo q abia visto…

FIN CAPITULO 1


End file.
